nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirate Bennet vs Ninja Bennet
Pirate Bennet vs Ninja Bennet: Friend or Foe is a story in the Pirate Bennet vs Ninja Bennet series by TinyCastleGuy, afflicated with the NMD adventure series also by TCG. Prologue One day Bennet was strolling down the street, when a pirate captain jumped out in front of him. He told him he could train him to be a true pirate. Bennet accepted, and they started training. Meanwhile at the same time, Justin was strolling down the park, and an old woman jumped out in front of him. She said she was his grandma, and that she could teach him the way of a ninja master. Justin accepted, and they started training. During all this, Austin and Carter were doing random stuff and something about the Nitrome space time continuem made it seem like PB and NB were only gone for 1 day, even though it was really 10 years. Also they didn't age at all. This story takes place in the future, before they got married. (Spoiler alert!) PB was acting like a typical cranky pirate, and NB got a little more less-hatery, but not that much. One more thing, Bennet somehow forgot Ave existed until way later in life. Okay, if you think this prologue stinks, then just READ TEH STORY MAH BOI!!! (Um, or mah girl.) The Biggest Giantest Epicest Pirate Bennet vs Ninja Bennet Story EVAR! O my G! PART ONE: breakfast Pirate Bennet is sitting at the table, with cereal and a spoon. But no milk. *'Pirate Bennet: '''Sigh. I hate waiting for things. Hate it SO MUCH. He taps his fake pirate hook on the table. Then he looks at his watch. *'PB: If only I knew how to tell time, I could complain MORE SPECIFICALLY. *'PB: '''Waitaminit... Since when do I wear a watch? Bennet glances at his arm, which is bare. *'PB: 'Weird... He calls Ninja Bennet with his cell phone. *'PB: 'Ninja Benetttt! What's taking you so long to get back from the supermarket? My cereal is getting lonely without it's milk! *'Ninja Bennet: 'Hi PB... Um, I'm not at the supermarket. I'm going out of town for the next six days. The Ninja Convention in Las Vegas, remember? *'PB: 'What?!? '''You didn't tell me that! I can't wait '''6 days '''to eat my cereal! It loses its zestyness after 4! *'NB: 'I told you I was leaving every day for the past week. Everybody threw me a going away party last night. Bennet looks around to see party stuff everywhere. *'PB: 'I don't remember that... Not even at all... *'PB: 'I really don't think you've thought this whole 'going out of town' thing through. Who will cook for me? I'll starve. *'NB: 'I filled up the fridge with groceries. Fend for yourself. *'PB: 'All I see is raw vegetables and ingredient-type things. No actual FOOD food. *'NB: 'Eating a stick of celery won't kill you. *'PB: 'It might. What if it's poison celery? Or the exploding kind? Or just icky? *'PB: 'OmyG! This is your secret plan to assassinate me! *'NB: 'Pirate Bennet! If I wanted you dead, I would have assassinated you YEARS ago. *'PB: '...Good point. I really appreciate you not killing me so far, by the way. *'NB: 'No probs. You saved my life that one time, so I am honor bound to protect you whenever it dosen't interflict with my schedule. *'PB: 'Oh yeah, I forgot I rescued you! Um... would it make much difference now if I told you it was me that set up that bear trap in the first place? Justin gets a suprised then angry expression on his face. *'NB: 'I was stuck there four days, I nearly starved to death. *'PB: 'Well, now you know how I feel! Stuck with nothing but celery, honestly! PLUS! Who's gonna read me my bed time story every night? Huh? *'NB: 'Why don't you just read the book to yourself? *'PB: 'You know full well I can't do the silly voices. *'NB: 'FINE. I'll call you every night and read a story to you. Any other troublems? *'PB: 'Any special instructions I should know about feeding the cat? *'NB: 'We don't have a pet cat. *'PB: 'Fine! Then i'm getting a cat just to spite you! Bennet turns his phone off. *'NB: 'Pirate Bennet? I always wanted a cat, you're the one who's allergic... Hello? Justin stuffs his phone in his ninjitsu karate belt and sits in his seat on the plane to Las Vegas. (Still white belt! Sheesh!) *'Flight Attendant 1: 'Scuse me sir or ma'am-- please turn your cell phone off before the plane is all up in the sky! *'NB: 'Okay miss. Justin turns his phone off. *'NB (thinking to himself): 'Y'know, I think this trip will be nicer if I keep my cell phone turned off the whole time... PART TWO: More Breakfast Pirate Bennet bends down to see his friend, Astronaut Armorpoly. He is sleeping from the going away party. *'PB: 'Astronaut Armorpoly? The party's over. Please get out of my house. Yarg, I hope he's not dead. NASA'd prolly make me fill out a bunch of paperwork if he died at my house. *'Astronaut Armorpoly: 'ZZZZzzzz Snerk. Wuzzat? *'AA: 'Urnk. Oh, howdy PB. Food in T minus Ten? *'PB: 'No. Food in Q divided by 27. *'AA: 'What does that even mean? *'PB: 'I don't know. Just go away. *'AA: 'No. TEN! NINE! EIGHT! *'PB: 'What are you--? *'AA: 'SEVEN! FIVE! *'PB: '''Hey, no fair, you're skipping numbers! TBC... Category:Stories